Switched and Swapped
by CrAzY-vAmPiRe-DuDeT
Summary: Wait, if I'm you, and you're me, then WE'RE EACH OTHER' So what if they fought a little? Everyone does it. But soon these two boys will be going against the clock in order to get back into their normal bodies...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

'It's so unfair.' grumbled a short blond boy. He was wearing a blue and orange clothed and was stomping his way through the forest kicking stones which came before him and dived at every squirrel he saw. 'I mean, how come HE never gets in trouble?! And when he does something, I always get the blame for it!!' the boy said throwing a stone up into the air with all his might. He watched it soar up into the air and looked down again.

He didn't pay much attention to where he threw the stone, because with a soft thud it landed on his head. He let out a yelp of pain and fell onto his knees. He stood up, rubbing his head and said,

'I hate gravity…'

His sour face expression fell and his head dropped. 'But, no matter what I do, Sakura-chan always likes him more than me…'

He started walking further into the forest. Thinking of how he could get back at his rival. 'Maybe I can shoot him.' he miserably thought aloud.

'Shoot who, dobe?'

Naruto spun around and saw, to his disbelief, a smirking Sasuke. Sasuke looked his normal, cocky self, and Naruto didn't like that smirk he was wearing, not even a bit.

'Why you little – 'Naruto yelled and leaped onto Sasuke, tackling him to the ground. The two boys wrestled on the ground and landing some nasty punches to each other.

'What are you two doing?' came a bored voice. A masked man with silver spiky hair grabbed each boy by their collar and pulled them up.

'He was following me!' Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

'He started it!' Sasuke yelled trying to slash Naruto's finger with a kunai. Kakashi sighed and dropped the two fighting boys onto the ground.

'Have you two ever heard of Yuuko and Yuukubo?' Kakashi said taking a seat on a stump of wood.

'Who were they, Sensei?' Naruto curiously asked, immediately sitting crossed legged on the ground, eager to hear the story. Sasuke, on the other hand had no interest in this, grunted and started walking away.

'Sasuke, I never gave you permission to leave…' Kakashi sternly said.

Sasuke tightened his fist and went to sit, cursing under his breath. Looking pleased Kakashi continued with his story.

'Yuuko and Yuukubo were two brothers. They were born in the Country of Lightning, but came to Konoha when they turned fifteen. They were much like you. Always fighting to maintain dominance.'

'Like…Us?' Naruto asked curiously, rubbing his chin.

'Is this some sort of _joke?_' Sasuke said looking irritated.

'I'm not finished. Now, one day they had a fight over a woman. So, they challenged each other. The winner will get the woman, but they were equally strong, so the fight was doomed from the very beginning. While they were fighting an old wrinkled woman with grey hair approached them. She asked them for their help with her luggage, but they refused because they wanted to finish their battle.'

Kakashi glanced at the two Genins sitting in front of him, both eager to hear what happened next. Satisfied, Kakashi continued,

'The old woman got angry and because of their arrogance, she cast a spell on them. The spell switched their souls, making Yuuko's soul go into Yuukubo's body and vice versa. The brothers were shocked and when they realized what had happened, the old woman was gone. Their whole life they searched for this woman, but without success. They died in battle because none of them were used to the other's body movements. So have we learned a lesson?'

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and started laughing. Kakashi stared at them and stuttered,

'W-why are you laughing?'

'Sensei, nice try, but a gypsy woman won't make us stop fighting, and I already know I'm the dominant one!' Naruto chortled rolling on his back from laughter.

'Humph, yeah right you idiot. The only thing you dominate is your underwear.' Sasuke sneered standing up and jumping into a tree.

'THAT'S IT!! YOU END NOW!!!' Naruto yelled jumping after Sasuke, who jumped back and Naruto hit the branch instead of Sasuke. Naruto chased Sasuke through the whole forest, but both of them stopped when they reached the entrance to the Forest of Death.

Naruto gulped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look at him and jumped off the branch and landed smoothly onto the opposite branch in the Forest of Death.

'Oi! You can't go in there!' Naruto yelled.

'Too scared to go into the forest? Why don't we go fetch the poor scared little baby a bottle and maybe then he'll go in. Oh poor little baby.' Sasuke teased.

'You little freak…I am so gonna BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!!!' Naruto bellowed, narrowly missing a branch again. Sasuke easily jumped out of Naruto's reach. 'Damn you!!' The enraged blond yelled. Having had enough of Sasuke's idiotic game, he pulled out a kunai and hurled it at Sasuke who easily dodged it.

'Idiot, you let anger blind your focus and aim.' he said calmly, wielding his own kunai. He threw it and it scratched Naruto's cheek. Blood started to drip form his face, but that didn't bother him the slightest.

'As if I would ever take advice from a cocky bastard like you!!' Naruto yelled. He jumped into the air and yelled, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Eight clones emerged from clouds of smoke and they all charged towards Sasuke. 'He always uses the same tricks. He never learns.' Sasuke thought smirking and took out eight kunai and threw it towards the Naruto clones. All of them poofed away and a bank of smoke covered the real Naruto, making Sasuke unable to see him.

'I GOT'CHA NOW, SASUKE!'

Before Sasuke could even think of his next move, Naruto came falling out of the smoke and punched him hard in the face. A sickening crack could be heard. Sasuke let out a grunt and staggered backwards, clutching his nose that was now bleeding. Blood dripped on his clothes and he cracked his nose back into its right position. A satisfied grin spread across Naruto's face.

'You're not that great, Sasuke-bastard.' Naruto said wiping the blood from his face.

'At least I'm not a failure of a ninja like you.' Sasuke snarled.

'Well that's – HEY!! THAT'S IT!!!' Naruto yelled jumping, yet again towards Sasuke, but this time, when Sasuke jumped back, Naruto didn't hit the tree branch. Instead, he hit a cushiony pillow and when Sasuke jumped back, he hit a wall.

'Where the-'Naruto gawped, amazed at what just happened. They were in a small little trailer. It looked very old and it wasn't very neat. Scraps of paper were lying on the floor; all the pieces had words written in a very funny language written on them. Sasuke stood up, rubbing his back and went to examine one of the pieces of paper.

'It's Latin.' he said, flipping the paper of to see if something else was also written on the back.

'How do you know, eh?' Naruto asked, poking his head under the bed in search of "clues".

'They taught us basic Latin at school, fool.'

A loud THUD came from underneath the bed, and Naruto emerged rubbing his head.

'I don't remember them giving us Latin.' he said.

'Probably because you didn't show up for most of the classes.' Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto growled at him and said, 'Well if you're so smart, read what's written there.'

'Dominatio per Malum'

'Which means-'

'Power through evil.'

Both of them paused and started at each other. Both were thinking the same thing. They needed to get out of here and fast. If that's what's written on just one piece, they shudder to think what could be written on other pieces of paper.

'Ah, so you are a young prodigy, I see.' came a croaky old voice. Sasuke almost dropped the piece of paper but caught it and stuffed it in his pocket, it might be useful. Naruto backed up against the wall and went rather pale.

The old woman had to be somewhere in her nineties. Her face was old and wrinkled, yet it still had a mischievous glow to it. She was very short, even shorter than Naruto. She was dressed in an old and battered looking orange kimono, which was a bit too big for her.

'Curiosity killed cat the cat, remember that.' the old woman said tut-tutting and waving her finger in the air. She slowly walked over the wall opposite where Sasuke was standing and traced her finger along its elegant design patterns. The wall started shifting and a hole was made. A cauldron was boiling inside the hole, puffing purple smoke out of it every once and a while.

'Ah, I wish you two would have taken the story of Yuuko and Yuukubo seriously. Very fine men and ninja, though they detested each other and had to be punished for their actions. Such selfishness…' the woman went on, stirring the cauldron. It was becoming dark blue. She took a little bottle which had a label on that read "Newt Eyes", and threw it into the cauldron making it go light blue in color.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged scared and horrified glances. What is that story was true? What if they would end up like Yuuko and Yuukubo? What if this woman was the old woman who put the spell on them?

'Now, to teach you two a lesson, I'll have to punish you.' the old woman said, pouring some of the potion into a little squirter bottle. She stepped closer to the two boys and edged back until they were back against the wall. The old woman let out a nasty high pitched laugh and said,

'_Trouble trouble,_

_This is what makes your insides bubble,_

_Use it well,_

_Or else I'll put you under my spell!_

_For many years people have fought,_

_For many years people have never thought,_

_Of the consequences that they will get,_

_But no one ever fret._

_So heed my warning,_

_That tomorrow morning,_

_You will not be YOU,_

_But you will be inside your rival's shoe."_

A blinding light washed over the room and Sasuke and Naruto had to cover their eyes as to not go blind. The old woman's spell and laugh kept echoing in their minds. Deeper and deeper they feel, into what, they did not know.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'AAAAHHHHHH!!!!' Sasuke yelled falling from his bed onto the hard cold floor. 'It was just a dream.' Sasuke said aloud to himself and walked to his bathroom. He was drowsy and he didn't know why. He had the strangest dream. He and Naruto were fighting in the Forest of Death and then suddenly they were in an old lady's trailer, an old woman appeared and then recited a weird poem and all he could remember after that was a rather tingling feeling and a blinding light.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his bathroom. His room was unusually bright. His room usually was dark and gloomy looking. This one was bright, and it had posters on the walls and it was really untidy. Scrolls were lying sprawled out onto the floor and the bedding was green.

'It must have been someone playing tricks on me, or I'm just going mad.' Sasuke thought aloud, as he resumed his walk to the bathroom.

When he got to the mirror he noticed his brush was yellow and not dark brown like his usual one. Deciding it must have been a spare that he accidentally bought, he started fixing his hair, that is, until he saw his reflection.

He let out a scream of horror as he realized that standing before him in the mirror wasn't him, with his raven black hair and onyx eyes! Standing in the mirror was a blond boy with blazing blue eyes, weird scars that resembled whiskers on his cheeks and spiky blond hair!

He was inside Naruto's body!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Naruto yawned and stretched. He had such a weird dream last night. It was about him and the emo-bastard that were fighting in the Forest of Death, when suddenly they were transported into a crappy looking old trailer. And old hag lived there, who is maybe a witch, because she had this giant cauldron in which she cooked something.

All Naruto could fully remember from his dream was a strange tingling feeling and a blinding light. Naruto shrugged and hopped out of bed. He looked around the room that was unusually dark and gloomy. His room was always cheerful and warm. This room was cold.

'Must've been Sasuke-bastard trying to pull a prank on me.' Naruto thought bitterly. He started walking towards the bathroom, but noticed that all the scrolls were packed neatly in alphabetical order and there wasn't a shred of clothing lying on the floor.

'Weird…' Naruto thought and continued his journey to the bathroom. Just as he wanted to pick up the brush he noticed that this too was out of place. Where was his shiny yellow brush? This one was dark brown. He figured it must be a spare and looked into the mirror to do his hair.

When Naruto saw his reflection, he went ice cold and all the color from his face drained away. Where was his golden blond hair? Where were his weird scars on his face? Where were his blue eyes? Where did his tan go?! Looking back at him was a pale, raven haired boy with dark onyx eyes. His skin color was beyond white and he was defiantly taller.

He was inside Sasuke's body!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, hope u all liked this chap. Plz R&R!**

**Oh yeah, and Dominatio per Malum isn't made up….it's real, just to let ya know ;) ehehe….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

'Wait 'til I get that bastard…I'm gonna kill him…' a raven haired boy grumbled as he walked down the street. People were looking at him in awe. Usually, Sasuke would be calm and walk in a sophisticated way, and would dress in blue or black, not in a green T-shirt and blue pants… But what the people did not know was that this boy was in fact not the real Sasuke. He was Naruto, who was trapped in Sasuke's body and didn't know how to reverse it. So, naturally, Sasuke was trapped in Naruto's body.

'Hi Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!' yelled two girls, running frantically towards him. The one girl had short, pink hair and the other girl, whom the pink haired one was racing with, had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto flinched and backed away, knowing that if he told those two girls that he and Sasuke's body were switched, they would surely kill him…

'Get away Ino-pig! He's mine!' yelled the pink haired girl.

'No way Forehead!' the blond yelled and the two girls began pushing each other away from Naruto, who they though were Sasuke.

The two girls stopped fighting and slowly looked at Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped and he could feel his face becoming red. Never had a girl fought over him and never had a girl looked at him with complete horror on her face. Well, that was a lie. Many people looked at him with disgust and horror, even when he was a little boy.

'Uhm, Sasuke-kun? Why are you dressed like that…?' the pink haired girl asked.

'Uhh, well you see…The thing is…I...I just wanted to try something new!' Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head.

'Hmm, why?' she asked, rubbing her chin, not quite believing his story.

'Uhm, hey! Did you do something new with your hair Sakura-chan?!' Naruto said, but at that moment he knew he screwed up.

'DID YOU JUST CALL ME SAKURA-_CHAN_?!?!' Sakura yelled, in disbelief. Only one person had ever called her Sakura-chan, and that was Naruto.

'I, uh, I, uh…I guess N-Naruto calls you that so many times it's catched onto me, I guess…' Naruto stammered. 'But actually, I think Ino has also done something to her hair, huh, Ino?'

'Well, now that you mention it…' Ino giggled and went pink in the face.

'That's good and all, but I gotta go…' Naruto hastily said, walking away.

'Wait! Where are you going?!' Sakura called after him.

'To feed the pigeons!' he called back.

Ino and Sakura looked awe struck as Naruto sped away.

'I knew that he would go mad if he spent time with that loser Naruto.' Ino said with a sigh.

'True.' Sakura said and turned away from Ino.

'Hey! Where are you going?!' Ino yelled. 'You're not going to go look for Sasuke-kun are you?! Sakura! Answer me!'

* * *

'Come on Boss! You always help us with training!!' a little boy scolded. He and two of his friends were holding a blond haired boy's jacket in a tight grip and pulling him backwards.

'Leave me alone you little squirts!!' the blond boy yelled, jumping forward and the three little kids let go of his jacket and fell backwards with a loud thud.

'But Leader, yesterday you promised you would teach me and Moegi the Sexy Jutsu. You taught Konohamaru, it's only fair that you teach us two…' said one of the little kids, he had short brown hair, he wore goggles on his head, like Konohamaru, and he sounded as though he had a cold.

'Yeah!' a little girl said, jumping up and balling her hands into fists. She had orange hair and also wore goggles.

'Leave me alone!' the blond boy yelled and teleported away from them. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi both raised their eyebrows in irritation. Then, at the same time, all three of them muttered,

'I'm soo gonna get him back for this…'

__

Further into the village, the blond boy appeared in front of Ichiraku, the Ramen shop. He turned and looked at the shop with disgust.

'This is where Naruto usually eats.' he thought.

'Uhm, h-h-he-hello, N-N-Naruto-kun…' said a soft voice behind him. The blond boy turned around and a girl with short, black hair and misty purple eyes stood behind him. He stared at her, and remembered. She called him Naruto because he was Naruto. Well, technically he was just in Naruto's body, but everyone thinks that he's Naruto. But he wasn't. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor after his brother slaughtered his clan that night.

'Have you seen Naru-, I mean Sasuke?' he said in the best Naruto-ish voice he could muster and tried to smile, but instead it looked more like he was baring his teeth.

'I s-saw him ta-talking with Sakura and Ino...' Hinata replied.

'So he's trying to ruin my reputation is he?' Sasuke thought, anger boiling inside him. 'Well, two can play at that game…'

'Hinata, would you like to eat some Ramen with me?' he asked, trying to grin, but he couldn't get that right either. Damn, when everyone else does it, it seems so easy. Why couldn't he do it?

Obviously surprised by his question, Hinata stood still and stared at him for a while. Sasuke coughed and she nodded her head slowly. The two of them walked into the shop and when they entered, a bowl of noodles came flying at Sasuke and hit him smack in the face. Hinata squeaked in surprise and looked at Sasuke's attacker.

Naruto (who is in Sasuke's body), sat on the stool, holding another plate of Ramen at the ready. The shopkeeper was out, so he could not scold him for throwing Ramen at other people.

Sasuke slowly removed the bowl from his face and glared daggers at Naruto, who had a very smug look on his face.

'Hinata, you should go. Things could get really ugly.' Naruto said. Hinata looked one last look at who she thought was Naruto, and walked nervously out of the Ramen shop.

'You'll pay for that…' Sasuke growled, taking menacing steps toward Naruto.

'OH YEAH?!? WELL LAY IT ON ME, SASUKE-BASTARD!!!' Naruto yelled, aiming another bowl of Ramen at Sasuke. He chucked it as hard as it could, but Sasuke narrowly missed it, and lunged himself at the counter. He grabbed a red bottle, and squirted it at Naruto.

Thick red liquid came from the bottle and hit Naruto in the face. He screamed and clutched his eyes.

'MY EYES!!! IT BUUURNS!!!!' he yelled in agony and fell off the stool and crawled around the room to look for a weapon with which he can attack Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke grabbing all the stools and making himself a cover, to prevent Naruto hitting him with objects.

A deadly silence followed as Sasuke waited for Naruto who had crawled behind the counter. Sasuke stood up, leaving the safety of his fortress and headed cautiously to the counter. He peered over the edge and saw Naruto lying unconscious on the floor.

'Shit…' he muttered, looking down at Naruto, whose eyes were a deep shade of red and heavily swollen. Then he remembered something. The bottle. It was lying on the floor and when Sasuke went over to pick it up, there stood,

"CHILI SAUCE. TRACES OF ALLERGEN."

'Wait…is Naruto allergic to chili?' he thought. A low and painful groan came from behind the counter. Cursing, Sasuke walked to Naruto. He picked up Naruto's arm and flung it around his shoulder.

'Can you still walk? The hospital isn't far from here.' Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, and with the support he was given, he walked out of the Ramen bar.

'Grandma Tsunade ain't gonna be happy about this one.' Naruto grinned. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

After much struggle, the two boys finally reached the hospital. They walked in and Lady Tsunade was standing in the waiting room, looking at the magazines that were lying on the table for people who are waiting to read, in disgust. They never have the latest issue, and when they do, either someone is reading it, or it's broken.

'Uhm, Lady Tsunade?' Sasuke said warily.

'Hi Grandma.' Naruto grinned.

Tsunade looked up from the magazines and her face dropped. Her fists balled up at her sides, she took a deep breath, and,

'WHAT DID YOU TWO DO THIS TIME, EH?!?!?!?!'

* * *

**Sorry that this was really short, I'll try and make them longer as I go on with the story, it depends how much creativity I have remaining…^^ll**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or Sasuke for that matter).**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a long time and I'm really sorry about that. But my life has been so hectic right now, so please please bear with me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

'We had a fight in Ichiraku.' Naruto said warily. Tsunade stared at him for a moment. She never saw Sasuke with fear on his face nor did she expect him to have deep red swollen eyes. She did not even expect that he would let someone support him.

Something was wrong. Naruto however, had a strange blank face on his face. The blond usually always smiled.

'And there is something we need to discuss with you.' Sasuke said blankly, while maintaining his emotionless face. Tsunade stared at them for a moment, opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

'Follow me.' she sighed and led the two boys to her office. Once they entered, Sasuke ducked out from underneath Naruto's arm and went to sit on a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Naruto collapsed, and remained there on the ground, thinking how crappy his life was.

First he couldn't catch up with Sasuke, now he WAS Sasuke and further more; his eyes were swollen and starting to burn.

'Oh for Pete's sake, Sasuke. Pull yourself together.' Tsunade snapped.

'He's not Sasuke. I am.' Sasuke said and folded his arms across his chest.

'What?' Tsunade snapped, diverting her eyes to Naruto who was still lying sprawled out on the floor to Sasuke who was sitting smugly in his chair. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but there was something amusing to this scene.

'Oh for the love of…SHIZUNE!!! COME HERE!!!' Tsunade yelled, and no sooner had she yelled the door burst open and a woman with short black hair was standing in the door way, looking frantic.

'Y-you, called Lady Tsunade?' she panted. Little drops of sweat dripping down her forehead.

'Take Sasuke, he's becoming pathetic.'

'Yes ma'am.' Shizune walked over to Naruto who was still lying sprawled out on the floor, and slowly picked him up. From the looks of it, he had passed out, so Shizune had to drag him out of the room.

'Tell me, boy. Why did you say you are Sasuke?' Tsunade said. Sasuke sighed and said,

'We were fighting in the Forest of Death when we landed in an old gypsy woman's caravan,' Tsunade stared at him blankly and he continued, "when she came in she said some weird poem, or something, and the following morning we were both in each others body.'

Tsunade stood up and walked to the window. She stared at the cloudless sky, before turning to Sasuke again.

'Tell me, was this gypsy old?' Tsunade asked, and Sasuke nodded. 'Hmm…Then perhaps it could be her…' she said rubbing her chin and thinking hard.

'Lady Tsunade?' came Shizune's voice. Tsunade looked up at the door and saw Naruto looking fairly disgruntled and Shizune who looked so tired that she could drop dead while she stood in the doorway.

'Carry on with your tasks Shizune.' Tsunade ordered and without another word Shizune sped off down the hall again. Tsunade sighed and muttered to herself, taking a seat on her chair again. She remained silent until Naruto took a seat, and as he did, he shot a glare over to Sasuke who returned it.

'Now, you two will listen carefully and you will do as I say, got it?' Tsunade growled sending glares to both of them. They remained silent. 'I said…GOT IT?!?!'

'Yes!' Naruto and Sasuke said.

'Good…' Tsunade said with a satisfied smirk on her face as she leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms.

'First of all, don't run off and tell anyone that you are stuck in each others body. It would only cause confusion. Second, act like how the other one would act, as not to arouse suspicion. Thirdly, don't go looking for the gypsy woman.'

'But how are we going to get back into our bodies, Grandma?!' Naruto said banging his fists onto the table.

'We'll work something out. There have been numerous cases of this…body switch…all of them were related to an old gypsy woman.' Tsunade said trying to act calm.

Naruto sank back in his chair and muttered under his breath.

'What was that?' Tsunade snapped and shot a glare at Naruto.

'Nothing…' he replied.

Tsunade sighed and leaned further back in her chair. She looked back and forth from Sasuke to Naruto and then down to the large amount of paper work piled in front of her.

'Can I go now?' Sasuke said. Tsunade jerked her head toward him and nodded. He stood up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and exited the room.

'You can go too, Sas- I mean, Naruto.' Tsunade gave a big sigh and buried her face in her hands. Naruto stood up and also walked out of the room. Tsunade removed her hands from her face and placed them under her chin.

'If it was who I think it was, then those two only have a certain amount of time on their hands to find her, and switch back to their own bodies before the time is up...'

_____________________________________________________________________________

'I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing now…' Sakura said. A cool breeze was in the air, and Sakura leant back and stretched herself out on the park bench. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft chirping of the birds and the rustle of the leaves.

'Sakura-chan…' came a deep voice.

Sakura's head snapped upwards so fast that she could have snapped it. In front of her stood Naruto.

'Aah!! Sasuke-kun!! I was just wondering about you!! It must be fate that you showed up!' she squealed and ushered him to come sit next to him.

Naruto stared blankly at her for a while, and walked over to the bench and sat next to her.

'So, Sasuke-kun, how are you?' she gleefully asked.

A strange sensation formed inside Naruto's stomach. He gulped, glanced at her for a second and quickly stared at his feet, finding them far more interesting at the moment.

'Sasuke-kun?'

'What do you think of Naruto?' he blurted out. Feeling his face redden.

'Of…Naruto?' Sakura stammered, looking taken back.

'Mm-mmm.' Naruto nodded, a great lump formed inside his throat, unable to make him speak.

'Well, he's kind…but he's also obnoxious and he keeps messing with you Sasuke-kun.' Sakura said balling up her fists, 'Plus he's the most annoying person I know!'

'So that's what you think of him, huh?' Naruto said, the lump in his throat and he could feel anger boiling up inside him.

'Why do you ask Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked.

'Never mind.' Naruto snapped and stood up. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets viciously and stormed off.

'We sure screwed that up, shannaro.' Inner Sakura grumbled.

'Don't remind me.' Sakura sighed and leaned back in the bench.

'Why does the bastard want to know what we think of the blond baboon anyway?'

'I DON'T KNOW!!' Sakura yelled. She was so frustrated now, she didn't even know why. Maybe it was because she blew it, or maybe it was just because she was really hungry.

* * *

**I would like to thank White Wolf Lady for helping me with this and going thru it 2 check for mistakes ^_^" Luv ya Becks!**

**Oh, and sorry that it's so short.**


End file.
